A Lot Like Love
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Bella wakes up in vagas one morning to find out that she married her best friend's brother.
1. Prolog

A/N: This is an idea that I had so enjoy!

Prolog

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up with a hangover and a really bad felling about something… I just wasn't sure what. I knew I was forgetting something big… but what? I looked down and there was a piece of paper on the floor so I picked it up and turned it over. It was a marriage certificate it stated that I Isabella Marie Swan was married to Emmett McCarty Cullen who also happened to be my best friend's older brother.


	2. speechless

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and enjoy this chapter! xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo

Chapter One:

Bella's P.O.V

This had to be the stupidest thing that i had ever done, I had to wake Emmett up so that we could go get this marriage annuled, that is if you can get an annulment if you had sex with the other person. "Emmett get up." I said walking over to the bed where he was sleeping and i shook him "Five more minutes mom." he replied Sleepily "Emmett, I am not your mother, now get up." I retorted "I'm up, I'm up." he said sitting up in bed, i gave him the marriage certificate that had both of our names on it, then i walked into the bathroom to change.

"Bella what is this?" he asked when I came out of the bathroom "Well apparently we got drunk last night and we got married, but no problem, we should be able to get this annuled." I stated calmly "Bells we can't get an annulment because we had sex after we got married." he replied "Ok, then we can get a divorce." I said "Bella, what if i told you i didn't want a divorce and I wanted to try to make this thing with us work, because I do because I love you Bella Cullen." Emmett said shocking me speechless.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who think Emmett fell for Bella too fast, they have known each other since they were babies because Bella is Alice best friend and Alice is Emmett's sister. xoxo Leyton Lover xoxo


	3. Her responce

_A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry that this has taken so super long to due, but we got 32 reviews! This chapter is going to be way, way super duper long because my BFF is helping this time! This chapter over 1,000 words, so enjoy._

_xoxo Leyton Lover 100 xoxo_

Chapter three: Her responce

B P.O.V

"You love me?" I asked Emmett in a soft voice because I was amazed and confused

"Yeah Bells." He said

"You choose now to tell me this? I had finally come to terms with what happened between us in high school and you choose NOW to tell me you love me?" I said getting really annoyed at his time choice.  
_Flashback to forks high school:_

_I was sitting in the cafeteria with Alice eating lunch and talking _

"_Alice, you have got to be crazy if you think that your Brother, the star football player, the most popular guy in school would like me." I told my best friend Alice who was trying to convince me that her brother, the guy I loved had a thing for me._

"_I'm not crazy, but that's not the point, the point is that he was telling me that he liked you and thought you were cute." Alice said excitedly_

"_Really?" I asked her, I was starting to have some hope_

"_Really Bells, he likes you and you like him so tell him. NOW!" Said Alice_

"_Jeez Ally stop being so pushy, I'm going, I going!" I told her and then I got up and walked over to his table._

"_Hey Emmett can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him_

"_Anything you have to say to my boyfriend you can say to everyone here." Said the head cheerleader, Jessica Stanly,_

"_Never Mind." I said quietly and I went back to mine and Alice's table_

"_So…?" Alice asked_

"_He has a Girlfriend, Jessica, so you must have made a mistake about what he told you." I told her_

"_He is so STUPID!" Alice declared getting up from the table and she pulled me up and towards Emmett's table_

"_Alice what are you doing?" I asked her_

"_Helping you." She replied_

"_Emmett you are an idiot!" Alice yelled at her brother_

"_What did I do this time that's so idiotic?" he asked_

"_Alice please sto-" I started but I was interrupted_

"_You hurt Bella." Alice stated simply_

"_Bella, how did I hurt you?" Emmett asked me, but I couldn't say anything so I just shook my head and stared at the floor_

"_She's in love with you, you big idiot and you are to stupid to see that." Said Alice_

"_BELLA,,YOU, LOVE EMMETT?" blurted Jessica out loud enough for everyone to hear and that was when I got my hand loose from Alice and I ran out the door. He never came after me to see if I was okay._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, be fair, you can't hold me accountable for that I was shocked that girl like you could like a big lug like me." Emmett defended himself

"I am being fair and you didn't talk me for a month after that happened, you had plenty of time to accept it and tell me then that love me, but you didn't!" I said, with tears in my eyes, to Emmett, I was finally getting the chance to have this out with him and it felt good.

"Bella…I was young and stupid…I didn't know what love was, but now I do." Said Emmett

E P.O.V

This was the girl that I had been in love with since my senior year of high school, and my sister's best friend not to mention my best friend's little sister… shit…Jasper was going to kill me.

"You love me?" she asked in a soft voice

"Yeah Bells." I told her and I was praying that she felt the same way about me, but I knew there was hardly a chance of that considering what happened between us in high school.

_Flashback to forks high school:_

"_Jessica, how many times do I need to tell you I am not you boyfriend, I'm not your anything!" I told Jessica the most annoying cheerleader there was, I only liked one girl, but she would go for someone like my brother Edward, Bella was my sister's best friend and I liked her from the moment I saw her._

"_Hey Emmett, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Bella, who had walked over to where I was sitting_

"_Anything you have to say to my boyfriend you can say to everyone here." Said Jessica and Bella looked like she had gotten slapped_

"_Never mind." Bella said quietly and then walked off back to where Alice was sitting_

"_Damn it, Jess, I just told you I'm not your boyfriend!" I told Jessica, Alice had gotten up and was dragging Bella back over to my table_

"_Alice what are you doing?" Bella asked my sister_

"_Helping you." She replied_

"_Emmett you are an idiot!" declared Alice_

"_What did I do that was so idiotic?" I asked confused_

"_Alice please sto-"Bella started, but Alice interrupted her_

"_You hurt Bella." Said Alice_

"_Bella, how did I hurt you?" I asked because whatever I had done wrong I wanted to fix it because I couldn't stand to see this girl in pain, but she just shook her head and looked down at the floor._

"_She's in love with you, you big idiot and you are too stupid to see that." Said Alice, Bella loved me what? No way…_

"_BELLA, YOU, LOVE EMMETT?" blurted Jessica out loud enough for everyone to hear and that was when Bella ran out of the cafeteria._

_End Flashback_

"You choose now to tell me this? I had finally come to terms with what happened between us in high school and you choose NOW to tell me you love me?" she asked me and I could tell she was mad

"Bella, be fair, you can't hold me accountable for that I was shocked that girl like you could like a big lug like me." I defended myself

"I am being fair and you didn't talk me for a month after that happened, you had plenty of time to accept it and tell me then that love me, but you didn't!" She said, with tears in her eyes, to me,

"Bella…I was young and stupid…I didn't know what love was, but now I do." I

Said

_A/N: I told you this chapter would be long as a way of saying that I'm sorry and I have a special surprise for all those who are nice enough to review._


	4. Bella's Past

_A/N: I am looking for someone to help me with some of the stories that I have started and if you would like to please send me a message… anyway I'm updating this story because it's one of my favorites…so enjoy this chapter of a lot like love! FYI: They all live in New York! Listen to the song when she cries by Britt Nicole (It goes with part of this chapter) xoxo Leyton lover100 xoxo _

_Summary:_ _Bella wakes up in Vegas one morning to find out that she married her best friend's brother._

_Title: A lot Like Love_

_Chapter four: Bella's Past_

_B.P.O.V_

I was stunned he was standing here telling me he was in love with me and that he wanted to be with me. "Em, I can't stay married to you, your sister is my best friend, my brother will kill you, and I just can't do this okay? There are other people to consider besides me and you." I told him, and I saw the look on his face and I knew he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Bells all that matters here is you and me, nobody else, so can you honestly tell me that you don't still love me?" he asked me and then I looked down at the floor wondering how I was supposed to lie him, but I had to because he didn't really want me, he just thought he did. I should have said was "_Emmett, I'm in love with you, I have been since high school and nothing will ever change that."_ But instead I said "Yeah I can, because I'm over you have been for while." I lied still looking at the floor I hoped it worked because I hated lying to him.

"Okay Bella, we will get the divorce." He said admitting defeat and when I looked back up at him his eyes were filled with sadness

"Thanks, I've have to go, my flight back to New York leaves in an hour and I can't miss it because Alice, Rose and I have a business meeting on Monday, but there are still things to go over." I said grabbing my suitcase off the floor; I had to get out of here before I forgot why I couldn't be with Emmett

"See you Bells." Emmett said with sadness in his voice and I couldn't even turn around to say bye because I knew if I did I'd loose it and end up kissing him and I couldn't go there again. When I got on the plane I went to sleep and I had this dream and I woke up some time later to someone saying "How come you're talking in your sleep?" I looked next to me and it was a little boy

"Tucker!" reprimanded the little boy's mother

"No, it's fine; I was having a bad dream, so thank you for waking me up." I told Tucker

"Do you want to talk about it? My momma says if you talk about bad dreams you feel better." Tucker offered grinning showing off his toothy smile. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell a four year old kid about my past, the dream I had was about when I was four and Jasper was five our mom died in a car accident and Charlie started abusing me and Jasper and going to the police was never an option because Charlie was Chief of Police, when we went to school teachers started asking questions about our bruises, Charlie told us to tell them that it was just that we were overly clumsy, when we got to middle school that was when we became friends Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose. Alice and Rose weren't stupid they knew this went deeper than my tendency to trip over everything. I would never forget the conversation we had when I was thirteen: _"Bella, were not stupid, something is going on with you, and if you tell us, maybe we can help." Said Rose with pure concern in her eyes and then I started to cry and Alice and Rose hugged me_

"_Bella..?" asked Alice I knew what she wanted to know_

"_He hits me and Jasper hard and he touches me all the time and he says if we tell he'll send Jasper to boarding school and I can't loose my brother I've already lost so much." I sobbed_

"_Bells, you can tell my dad he can make sure that Charlie never hits you and Jasper ever again." Said Alice and I nodded and she brought me and Jasper to her dad's study after school_

"_Alice told me there is something you need to talk to me about." Said Carlisle and I nodded_

"_Charlie hits me and Jasper." I said squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears and Jasper hugged me_

"_How long has this been going on, Bella?" he asked me concerned_

"_It's been happening ever since our mom died." Jasper answered for me because I was crying_

"_Jasper, we are going to get you and Bella away from him and into safe environment, what would you say to living here?" he asked Jasper_

"_We would appreciate that very much." Said Jasper_, Charlie got arrested and Jasper and I lived with Alice, Edward and Emmett, I had never told anyone besides Alice and Rose about what Charlie did to me.

"I don't think I need to talk about it, I'll be just fine." I told Tucker smiling

When the plane landed I went back to the apartment I shared with Rosalie and Alice.

"How was you vacation Bells and we have a meeting tomorrow there is still a lot of work that needs to be done?" asked Rose

"What should I start with first?" I asked Alice who was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie sorting through papers

"Make these calls." Said Alice handing me a packet of papers with phone numbers on them

"I think I left something at the office, so I'll just go make the calls form there." I said walking out the door to my car. The next day was the day of the very important meeting with New Moon Co. this was big if we got them to sign on with Eclipse Designs Co. then we would be able to get stores in Paris and all over Europe. When we got to the New Moon Business offices we were brought into the lobby

"So, we cannot screw this up, this would be huge deal for us." Said Rosalie

"Rosalie Lauren Hale this neither the place or time to be saying things like that!" reprimanded Alice

"Guys stop auguring." I said I was nervous enough as it was without having to babysit two full grown adults

"Excuse me, but your meeting is not necessary and Eclipse Designs Co. will be given the necessary funding for any and all stores that Eclipse Designs Co. sees fit to open, all funding will be provided by New Moon Co. and thank you for stopping by." Interrupted the assistant shocking all three for me, Alice and Rose

"If you don't mind my asking who did this for our company?" I asked I wanted to know ho to thank

"The new C.E.O of New Moon Co. Mr. Emmett Cullen" replied the assistant

_A/N: and as I said there would be a special surprise for those of you so kind as to review my last chapter so here it is:_

_Me: Emmett please give these people hugs and kisses while I work on the next chapter_:

_**Twilightaddict63**_

_**Misscullenwannabe95**_

_**Tiny31792**_

_**Phenioxflamemarauder**_

_**PandasRGOTHPolarbares**_

_**Bri**_

_**Trishaholly**_

_**Therealdork**_

_**Thewikest**_

_**Chloe McMuarry**_

_**I pick Emmett-my teddy bare**_

_**Snowfire81**_

_Emmett: Okay *goes to give hugs and kisses to all people listed above*_

_Me: Anyway thx for reading this chapter!_


	5. Alice and Rosalie Find Out

_A/N: I am looking for someone to help me with some of the stories that I have started and if you would like to please send me a message and got vote on which stories I should continue… anyway I'm updating this story because it's one of my favorites…so enjoy this chapter of a lot like love!_

_Title: A lot like love_

_Summary: Bella wakes up in Vegas one morning to find she married he best friend's twin brother_

_Last time:_

"_Excuse me, but your meeting is not necessary and Eclipse Designs Co. will be given the necessary funding for any and all stores that Eclipse Designs Co. sees fit to open, all funding will be provided by New Moon Co. and thank you for stopping by." Interrupted the assistant shocking all three for me, Alice and Rose_

"_If you don't mind my asking who did this for our company?" I asked I wanted to know who to thank_

"_The new C.E.O of New Moon Co. Mr. Emmett Cullen" replied the assistant_

_Chapter five: Alice and Rose find out_

"Did someone say my name?" asked Emmett walking into the lobby smiling

"Em, why didn't you tell us that you were the C.E.O of this company?" asked Alice hugging her brother smiling

"Yeah I'm sure Bells would have been a lot less nervous, and not had her head down the toilet half the night." Commented Rosalie as she hugged he brother

"Rose, me being nervous has nothing to do with me vomiting." I said, I had issues keeping my food down in the morning for a couple of days before the meeting and I had been so tired lately too. A sudden wave of nausea hit me and I was about to vomit.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Emmett said and then he looked at me "Bells you look paler than you normally do, are you okay?" he asked me and I shook my head, I felt sick to my stomach, I the women's bathroom and I ran for it, I made it to the bathroom and then I vomited in a toilet and I felt a hand on my back.

"Bella are you okay?" it was Alice and she sounded concerned

"I don't know Allie, I've been sick ever since the trip I took to Vegas." I told her

I heard people arguing outside the entrance to the women's bathroom

"You are my brother, but she is my best friend and you aren't going in there." Said Rosalie threateningly

"Bella is my WIFE!" yelled Emmett loudly and I cringed and promptly vomited into the toilet

"Belle is there something you need to tell me?" Alice asked she had obviously heard Emmett and Rose's argument

"When I went to Vegas, I was depressed about the whole Mike dumping me for Jessica thing I got drunk and married and had sex with Emmett." I told her and then Alice gasped

"Bells, you're going to need a pregnancy test." Alice told me and I realized she was probably right I had been vomiting every morning, been extremely tired and hardly any of my clothing fit me since I got back from Vegas.

After we left New Moon offices Alice, Rose and I went into a Walgreens and I picked one of every kind of pregnancy test and when we got back to our apartment I took all the pregnancy tests and they all said the same thing that I Isabella Marie Cullen was pregnant.


End file.
